


War of The Sides

by Probably_ZachLucin



Series: War of The Sides [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), War of The Sides
Genre: M/M, Sanders Sides - Freeform, war of the sides - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27104608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Probably_ZachLucin/pseuds/Probably_ZachLucin
Summary: This is the full In-depth War of the sides story Linked from my  TikTok, @Zachlucin
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: War of The Sides [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978333
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> //Every side had an ability of sorts that matched them; Patton could make a side feel any emotion in an instance, but also sense emotions with ease; Roman was creativity- he could create and make things to be summoned with ease, the rest of the sides can only summon real things Thomas has seen or owned, but not Roman, he could make anything; Virgil was of course the flight or fight response, that’s what he called it, he can cause anxiety in anyone, giving them things from shaking hands to full blown hallucinations and panic attacks- even Patton can’t stop them with just feelings; Janus can force a side to tell the truth, silence them at will and can detect lies, he said they almost ring in his head- The other part is if you lie to him sometimes he will then learn the truth, as it reveals itself to him through the lie; Remus of course is intrusive thoughts, hallucinations, visions, nightmares, fears, He will take advantage of them all- he can also summon things at will and finally; Logan, He has the abilities of the mind, the brain works with small electrical charges that fire between neurons and so electricity is at his disposal while in the mindscape, he is partially immune to emotional attacks as he blocks them off, though he can only block them for so long before Thomas feints, which is the equivalent to logan having a break down, he can access memories and can easily remind you of them with a snap of his fingers. Logan is behind Roman closely with his ability to summon and resummon things, doing it with ease as his mind focuses on a particular thing or object, he cannot however come up with anything creatively- more take aspects from things he has seen and mash them together into what he wants.//

‘We are so happy you’ve joined us Janus!’ Patton cried excitedly as the latest video came to completion, Janus had decided to become a fully-fledged member of the Light sides.   
“Ironic, no? For someone who was so deterred from using light and dark titles before, you seem awfully excited to be switching sides.” Logan spoke under his breath from the kitchen. His space had been seemingly rehoused to Janus, who stood their proudly, admiring his new outfit and beaming in the others gushing. Logan looked over them all and sunk out, realising his exclusion.   
  
He had saw this coming of course, with the lack of listening to him in and out of recording with Thomas and then the so called ‘teasing’ and otherwise senseless bullying from the others, outright being ignored and the rest of it, he knew his eventual replacement was inevitable.

‘it’s only Logical’, he muttered to himself as he sunk out to his room. His room was a calm cool dark blue with black accents, dim lights that where typically turned off and being exceptionally clean everywhere except what should have been a desk. The desk was instead so overrun with papers and files that if it weren’t for the laptop projecting a meek light then it would easily be disregarded as an overfilled recycling station. Logans work desk was messy and unruly to put it simply, he had been slacking off a little bit and despite it clearly affecting Thomas’ ability think consciously, he really didn’t care. His apathetic attitude had only worsened as he saw his relationships with the other sides dissipating, ignorant to any attempts he made to fix them.  
Logan looked over the desk before sluggishly pulling out his chair, sitting, running a hand through his hair and picking up a random paper from the mound laying before him. His expression was dismal and stressed, to the untrained eye however it was one of irritated concentration. He began to work as he heard the others saying their goodbyes for the day, tuning them out to the best of his ability. His room darkened to near pitch black, the only illumination coming from his laptop as a burning hot tear ran down his cheek. He chuckled to himself, a hand coming up to wipe his face, realising it was more than a single drop, more a stream of frustrated and forgotten tears. His chuckle became a broken laugh, as he lowered his head into folded arms, laughing senselessly as the upset and hurt washed over him, he laughed for feeling and he laughed for letting it get this far, he laughed for being so weak and he laughed in a pitiful attempt to comfort himself as he finally collapsed down into a heaving sobbing mess upon realising no one was coming to help him.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus tapped his finger against the desk in Janus’ room, having invited himself in as he usually did, he waited relatively patiently on the others return. He swung back a little, the calm atmosphere of his room bored Remus, there was no beasts or weapons, no creatively disgusting ideas across the walls- Not so much as dreams or drawings. Janus’ room was clean and pristine, everything in its place safe for a partially empty wine bottle which even though it typically would be considered rubbish, sat so neatly in place it could easily be missed for part of the décor. 

When Janus did pop up, he was smiling and hugging himself, Remus took a second to turn to face the other, his face paling at seeing the sight before him. Janus had new clothes- Not completely unheard of but... Something was different, and Remus wanted to know what. Remus cleared his throat to draw Janus’ attention, quickly gaining it.

‘ _Remus?! W- What are you doing in here_...?’ Janus questioned but there was something seriously off, Remus could sense it. “The same thing I always do J, waiting for you to come ba-“, Remus watched Janus’ expression fall, feeling his own face pale further, “back.. Jan, what’s going on?” Janus’ face dropped entirely, Remus stood in response, walking over to the other of whom put up a hand to establish his want for distance. “Janus. What’s going on?” Remus now asked with more confidence but less certainty, he waited patiently for the other to find his words.  
 _“I did it, Re... T-”,_ he sighed,” _They want me to join them over there, with Virgil and the others._..” Remus froze, looking over the others face for any clue that this was a joke of sorts, a cruel one but he was just waiting for the other to crack up laughing, mocking his expression. It never came- Instead, Remus felt his brow furrow as he asked Janus to clarify.   
Janus paused a moment, considering his thoughts and finally lifting his head, seeing Remus’ broken and hurt expression. He had to do this now and he had to end it quickly- He couldn’t leave Remus waiting on return like they waited on Virgil. _“I’m leaving Remus, I got accepted into the lights and_ -“, Janus paused for a split second as he watched Remus’ expression flick back and forth between upset and fury. “ _They have a room waiting for me on that side of the mindscape. I am only here to collect my things_ …” The words felt like they were scorching the back of his throat as he spoke them, knowing the pain he was causing his best friend was enough, but seeing it was somehow harder.   
  


‘together until the end…’, Janus heard Remus say something, but it was far too quiet for him to understand. “ _what_ …?”, Remus looked up at Janus, with a face full of tears, the look of ferocious rage on his face made even Janus take a step back, bracing. “ **TRAITOR!”** Remus cried out, with a voice that shook the mindscape. Janus looked around him and saw his typically calm orange/ yellow walls become swallowed in inky black goop as the floor around Remus began to shake. He saw shadows and visions beginning to form and took another step back- edging himself towards the door. “ _Remus **please** , you don’t want to do this_-“ He was cut off by a low, maniacal laugh coming from the now shadowy figure, different anatomy shifting and moving across him, sometimes it was hundreds of bright green glowing eyes, sometimes it was screaming mouths- the noise from the other forced Janus to put his hands up to his ears, it was like a thousand people shouting different things at him in an undistinguishable mess soon feeling himself becoming breathless and shaking in fear in response. When Remus became emotional, he was at his most powerful, this was only true to him, when Roman became emotional, he became near useless and incapable of concentrating. Despite having his ears covered Remus’ voice came through clear and sharp, a deep unwavering and demented voice, “𝖙𝖍𝖊 𝖒𝖔𝖒𝖊𝖓𝖙 𝖞𝖔𝖚 𝖑𝖊𝖆𝖛𝖊 𝖙𝖍𝖎𝖘 𝖗𝖔𝖔𝖒, y𝖔𝖚 𝖘𝖍𝖆𝖑𝖑 𝖇𝖊 𝖒𝖆𝖗k𝖊𝖉 𝖙𝖍𝖊 𝖛𝖊𝖗y 𝖘𝖆𝖒𝖊 𝖙𝖗𝖆𝖎𝖙𝖔𝖗𝖔𝖚𝖘 * **𝖘𝖈𝖚𝖒** * 𝖞𝖔𝖚 𝖑𝖆𝖇𝖊𝖑𝖑𝖊𝖉 V𝖎𝖗𝖌𝖎𝖑 𝖆𝖓𝖉 𝕴 𝖜𝖎𝖑𝖑 𝖍𝖆𝖛𝖊 𝖓𝖔 𝖈𝖍𝖔𝖎𝖈𝖊 𝖇𝖚𝖙 𝖙𝖔 𝖗𝖊𝖙𝖆𝖑𝖎𝖆𝖙𝖊 𝕬𝖘 𝕴 d𝖊𝖊𝖒 𝖋𝖏𝖙.” Despite the lack of face to look directly at, Janus could tell two things without so much as the need for his natural lie detector instinct; He was deadly serious and that somehow each of the faces where sneering. Janus looked down and around his room, taking mental notes of where things where- He wasn’t as good as some of the others at summoning and de-summoning items, Logan was easily the best, having the ability to clearly visualise exactly what he is thinking of with his brain connections. Janus lowered his head for a moment, counting silently before raising it again to Remus. “ _I am sorry Remus; it’s my turn and I refuse to let this opportunity pass_.” And like that he sunk out, some of the room contents going with him.   
  
Remus dropped to the floor, the shadows and darkness clearing up as Remus sat in shock- He was alone. Janus broke his promise and abandoned him- this couldn’t be forgiven and forgotten. Not this time, Janus had promised him that he would never leave, ‘ _I’m not like them_ ’ he would say... Remus hugged himself a moment before standing and looking around. He was going to make good on his threat. He had no one to care about anymore but he couldn’t do it alone, he knew that. Remus silently sunk down and into the light realm, hiding skillfully behind the television and just listening. Some sides where awake and talking-  
  
‘We have Janus now - - - - We don’t need him.’ Remus couldn’t help but cock his head, were they talking about him? ‘Yeah but the nerd isn’t exactly disposable Padré- We can’t just tell him that we don’t want him, it’d go right over his head.’ Remus heard a sigh and a pause as his eyes widened, they couldn’t be talking about logan...? ‘Just do as we have been doing, Ignore and mock him, I know he’s already at the end of his line, we just need him to leave. He’s no good for Thomas. You understand that, right?’ Remus quickly disguised himself as logan and sunk down to around the corner, so if he’d be caught it wouldn’t raise attention. He peaked around and saw- Roman. Roman was scratching his arm and nodding occasionally. Remus knew logan could access a sides memories if he was around them, trying to distinguish them from Thomas’ without their direct presence was much too difficult he would say, But he doesn’t like to do it- something about an invasion of privacy. Remus watched even closer and silently summoned logan beside him. Before the other could ask any questions, Remus slammed a hand over Logans mouth, raised one to shush him and motioned for him to watch, which for some reason logan complied to. They were both peaking around the corner as the two finalised their discussion of how to bully and repress Logan into leaving. Logan stood in shock, still as roman began to turn around, Remus looked around, there was nowhere to pull them to hide, so he did the next best thing.  
  
Remus sunk them down to logans room in an instant, moving away cleanly before he could be caught by either of them. Logan allowed himself to fall onto his bed, his eyes wide and for once, completely silent. After a few moments had passed, Logan looked over, “Why did you show me that Remus?”, Remus blinked a few times then remembered it was harder to disguise oneself around the logical side, he shifted back into his normal form and shrugged. “Janus left... He’s joined your shitstained side of the mindscape and I was hoping to get some dirt and look around... instead I kind of fell into a conversation… I stuck about and then called you, thought you should see it for yourself.” Logan paused, bemused, ‘and how am I supposed to know you didn’t just give me an intrusive thought? I heard some of your dispute earlier’, It was easily true, Logans room was closest to the dark side realm... “Look I know it’s hard to believe but is it? Really?” Logans gaze hardened, his eyes returning to their typical cold stance, ‘perhaps hanging around the snake has worn off on you Remus.’ Remus sat still for a moment, that was a harsh jab, even for logan- He had only just said that Janus had left… He rolled his eyes and pushed logan off the far end of the bed, returning to his shapeshifted form of him and taking a casual stance. “Fine, if you want evidence, I’ll get you some, Stay there out of sight.” Logan went to argue but there was no time, by the time he had done so much as open his mouth in protest Remus had summoned roman into his room, Logan clasped his hand over his mouth to silence his surprise.   
//The room was set out so that while there was a gap on each side of the bed, if you went down the one furthest from the door you wouldn’t be seen, Remus somehow knew this.//  
“What do you want Nerd?” Roman asked irritated, his expression read only as pissed off and it took everything Remus had not to grin at how easy this was going to be. Instead he simply cleared his throat and did his best impression of logans voice, perhaps a bit more lively than usual but despite feeling Logans scowl on his back, he was glad at least Roman didn’t seem to notice. “I heard you speaking earlier Roman.” The pissed off look Roman wore quickly turned dark-  
“Oh did you? I’m surprised Logan, someone like yourself apparently can understand normal conversation”, Remus grimaced, was this how logan was really treated outside of the videos..?  
“Indeed, though I will admit I did miss some parts, would you mind clarifying?” Remus looked up, keeping his eyes cold but his face deadly, it was taking more than he imagined stopping himself from destroying the room like he did earlier.  
“HA! Oh, lookie here everyone, Smart-ass Robot really can’t understand normal speech!” Roman put on a laugh that was far too forced to be genuine in any means, all while Remus gritted his teeth.  
“Forgive me, Now care to repeat yourself or will I have to do it myself?” Remus held up his hand, when logan went to access memories sometimes parts of himself would glow, typically it was a bright blue- Logan explained it to him once, It had something to do with connecting to the actual neuron firings inside the brain- Techy stuff he didn’t really understand- Regardless, he held up his slightly teal glowing hand and his eyes shifted to a similar colour, normally he would be better at impersonating but he was angry and trying to keep calm wasn’t his strong suit. He watched as Romans eyes darted to the hand then back to him, seeing the realisation kicking in.  
“Temper, Temper logan *he tutted* I’ll happily tell you, it’ll make things easier for everyone anyway. We don’t want you.” Remus heard a sharp breath behind him and saw occasional sparks of electricity jump across the room.

Remus froze- That was so direct, he shook and then lowered his head a little then cracked a small smile as he began to speak. “I don’t quite understand what you mean Roman, *You* don’t want me?” Remus asked as innocently as he could, but there was a snarl behind his voice.  
“You don’t understand- Typical. Let me put this in a way you might be able to understand hmm? **WE** don’t want you, not me, not Patton, not Thomas- you’re no good for him. Do us all a favour and just denounce your role to Janus and fade away” he paused and smirked, taking a step closer to Remus, “it’s only logical~”, Remus was in shock, seeing roman coming towards him he almost forgot Logan was in the room with him, he almost jumped back when he saw logan appear from behind roman, holding a book.   
“you wouldn’t know logic if it hit you in the back of the head.” Logan snarled as he slammed the book into the crook of Romans neck, knocking him out cold. Logan flicked his wrist and Roman was gone, Remus looked up to Logan with a sorry expression, he hadn’t expected it to go this way- he returned to his usual form and braced ready for Logan to give him the same treatment. Instead, Logan simply kneeled before him, “Thankyou Remus, at-least someone here is honest with me... I- I think I’m going to go now” And like that, Logan began walking towards the door, Remus felt his throat tightening as he called out, “where are you going?” already knowing the answer, yet hoping he was wrong. “You know where Remus... Don’t act dumb now, it doesn’t suit you. If they don’t want me then there really isn’t a need for me…” Remus frowned, angered by that response.   
“so that’s it?” Logan stopped in his tracks and turned his head slightly, looking down to the floor, so as to not catch the anger he could hear in the others voice staring back at him.

‘that’s wh- ‘, he got cut off before he could finish. “You’re just going to give up because they said so? They don’t own the mindscape, * **they** * don’t own Thomas. Hell, you’re more Thomas than anyone around here even thinks to give you credit for... So, don’t you DaRE try to give up now.” Logan raised his glance, instead of seeing the fury he was expecting however- he saw a fire- figuratively speaking. He saw a will to push back and he saw determination. Logan stood straight and brushed himself down, since he was going to give up anyway he might as well entertain whatever Remus was talking about, he walked back over and sat beside Remus, doing his best to hide the growing excitement on his face, “what do you have in mind?”  
Remus grinned, “We’re going to be the new dark sides.”  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Logan froze, looking to Remus with a twinge of disappointment in his eyes, ‘the new dark sides? Seriously?’. He watched the others expression fall and rolled his eyes taking a moment to remind himself to have some compassion, ‘Defend it.’ 

Now it was Remus’ turn to look confused, looking between Logans eyes for any clue for what he meant but fell short, “what do you mean?”. Logan rubbed his nose-bridge and sighed, ‘defend your idea, meaning tell me why we should do it. From the data I’ve gathered the only prosper to gain from the light and dark side mentality is that one is better than the other. Defend to me what you wish to accomplish with your notion.’  
Remus sat in thought, he’d never considered these things, he had always been labelled a dark side and over the years come to accept it as part of his character. He absentmindedly began scratching his jawline as he thought, a trope Logan found interesting, this wasn’t a habit he had seen the other fall custom to in all of his years knowing the other- Perhaps he doesn’t get in depth interactions nearly enough… For that thought alone Logan found himself comparing his situation to Remus’ noticing the likeness; they where both ignored, shunned and made a mockery of, they both didn’t really have any other side to talk to, especially since Janus’ leaving Remus and more… Logan had only been going through this for so long however, this was Remus’ constant. Logan found himself feeling empathy for the other, a feeling he would otherwise resent, but found no need at current.  
Remus shrugged, ‘The only thing the darks have ever had in our favour is that we where scary. That’s about it really- we were hidden from Thomas and became well... Monsters of the night’, Remus gave a chuckle as he wiggled his fingers at Logan, signifying his mockery of it all. Logan simply raised an eyebrow as he brought a hand to his mouth, muttering behind it. His stare became intense as papers began moving across his room, Remus found himself sat in awe- it was just like a horror movie! Things flying off the shelves and tables, floating and flying through the air, he loved it.  
  
Logan nodded his head in silent approval, Remus tilted his head- It took a moment for Logan to realise he wasn’t speaking aloud, he facepalmed and then began to explain. “We have no gain from the dark and lightside stake they have going on. I’ve never agreed with it- Logic is neither good nor bad, it is simply logic. But they do, by repressing and having something to look down on, it gives motivation to the others.” Remus looked down to his open hands, ‘motivation to not end up like us?’, He clenched his fists and scowled at them- Knowing the answer. “Exactly, it’s called the worker ant theory. The only thing it serves is the higher ups in the colony, my advice? Use it against them. Harness their fear and work towards a fairer system. The only way to overthrow them is to become their equal.” Remus blinked a few times as he considered what Logan had said, then looked up to him, returning the amused face Logan greeted him with, ‘you want me to be equal too?’, Logan merely nodded in return. “Of course, you are a part of Thomas too after all.”


	3. Chapter 3

Remus smiled and stood up, going over to the desk and flicking papers until he found a blank one, summoning a pen before returning to Logan, ‘what’s the plan then?’. It was Logan's turn to be surprised, he was unused to having someone so keen to not only listen to his ideas but actively encourage their execution, he liked the feeling. “We begin by announcing ourselves as the new darksides, I will explain the rest on the way.” Logan stood and began walking to the darkside realm, manoeuvring around it with ease, clearly this wasn’t his first venture there. Remus followed behind him and watched, curious as to what Logan could want with this corner of the mindscape.  
  
‘Lo, not that it matters but, what are we doing here?’ Remus asked as he looked around the familiar surroundings. Logan grinned into his reply, “Terraforming.” Remus barely had a chance to tilt his head before Logan's signature glow enveloped him, the whole mindscape shaking as the dark stretched to Logan's room. Being at the end of the hallway it wasn’t difficult, but Remus stood in shock, staring daggers into the typically logical side.

‘What in the FUCK are you doing Shit for brains?! Patton’s going to kill us!’, Remus basically screamed at the other as the finalisation of Logan's work took place.

“Wrong, Patton made an agreement with you, Janus and Virgil when he consciously divided us to ‘protect’ Thomas, he easily risked the terms of that agreement when Virgil joined them and now that Janus has left, the agreement has been breached, non-existent by his own terms. The agreement was that you three stayed on your designated side of the mindscape, and there would be no interfering from anyone in return. However, since he brought them over, he must not care for the agreement. Also, I do not wish to change rooms, this is my room and it would take far too long to redirect my workload to a new set up. So, I used what little information I had on the mindscape creation to give us some extra room. We now have a replica of this mindscape there, with the addition of my room and the removal of Janus’ and Virgil’s. In order to spark some recognition, we must be bold with our moves Remus. What better than to reclaim an equal space?”

Remus couldn’t help the hairs sticking up on the back of his neck as he imagined Patton’s fury, but again, Logan was right. It was about time they had an equal say and if these were the steps that needed to take place then he was prepared to take them.   
‘Logan, can I ask a question?’, “You just did, but yes, you may.”, Remus rolled his eyes and continued, ‘If you didn’t like the way things where, then why didn’t you change it sooner?’ Remus couldn’t help the wave of curiosity as it swept over him, Logan seemed so passionate about changing things now, why not just do it on his own? He was clearly capable… He alone had single handedly transformed the mindscape a task that typically would have taken either Roman or the both of them together- Logan really didn’t get credit for all he could do, Logan clearly represented more than just logic, he **was** the brain. “I’ve explained this already, there was an agreement for us not to interfere. Hell, we couldn’t do so much as interact half of the time without having Patton ream us up for it.” Logan's tone was bitter and sharp towards the end, he swiped back his hair, giving him a strangely different but fitting look and turned to face Remus, his glow dissipating as everything fell into place. ‘I see, so even if you wanted to- you couldn’t?’, “Yes, exactly.”

Remus grinned and rolled his eyes, ‘then this will be fun, whats next?~.’


	4. Chapter 4

Logan nodded, looking around and admiring his handiwork. The darkside realm did have a certain air to it, it was different to the lights in almost every way, despite being visually similar. The air around him smelt of crisp autumn nights, fresh and cool, almost bringing a chill to his breath. The walls and atmosphere were similar, there was almost a fog that travelled through the corridors, bringing a horror movie like theme to them. Logan chuckled at the comparison; this part was so clearly Roman’s work. Remus looked to logan and shot a questioning look; it wasn’t exactly normal to be hearing chuckles and laughs when in the darkside territory. ‘What’s with the laugh teach?’, Remus asked calmly, though the question was itching through his mind. “It is just... Stereotypical. It’s painfully obvious that this is Romans work, you would have come up with something far more creatively dark. Roman seems to rely on ‘scary’ Disney scenes in order to create an atmosphere. It’s amusing to me.” Logan shrugged, a feint flush across his face as he prepared himself for the harassment about admitting to feeling, but of course, it didn’t come.

Instead he was met with Remus beaming, the sight was more shocking than the area around them ‘Right?! I always thought so- But of course Janus would always say-‘, Logan watched in keen intrigue as Remus shapeshifted himself Janus’ scales and turned so that was the half Logan could see pointing in front of him as if scolding someone, before he knew it he was witnessing almost a one man play, ‘ _You cant put your creepy crap in the hallways Remus_.’ Remus turned around, playing both parts of the conversation, ‘But Jan-Jan it’s our space isn’t it? Why can’t I?’, back again, ‘ _You know why. That’s enough now, go back to your room Remus, we aren’t having this conversation again_ ’, ‘But romans work is so shitty!’, ‘ _Don’t let Patton hear you talking like that_ ~’, And like that Remus sunk down, appearing back up next to Logan in his usual attire, leaning lazily on thin air, a defeated look on his face.   
  
  
“So… If I may pry, what was the reason? From your example it seems like it wasn’t explicitly stated.”, Logan knew it was a potentially dangerous question, asking so directly why a side couldn’t do what they where created for, but this was something he didn’t know. ‘Beats me. That was exactly my question every time. All I ever got back was that I knew why- I don’t, and I don’t think he knew either…’, Remus’ tone was lazy, fitting for the way he was stood, quickly bringing that back to Logan's attention. “How are you doing that?” Logan wasn’t exactly used to having his questions answered so openly yet still he found the questions coming naturally to him. Remus was literally leaning on nothing, arms crossed, torso tilted and leg back as if he were leaning back onto a wall. Logan circled him a few times swiping his hand a few times, confirming there where no strings or hidden furniture. There wasn’t, Remus was just standing impossibly. Logan was right about ready to crash when Remus answered. ‘I may be known to them as intrusive thoughts but I’m still creativity Logan. I wasn’t really allowed to express my ideas or creations outside of my imagination so- I did it in other ways, such as standing strangely. It just takes imagination.’, like that Remus stood up straight and began walking up through the air as if walking on steps- soon hitting his head on the ceiling and coming crashing to the ground, Logan made no attempts to stop him, assuming it was another one of his tricks in play. ‘Little help?’, he heard muttered from the crumpled mess that was Remus on the floor. Logan put out his hand and helped the other to stand, waiting for an explanation. ‘Well I’m not exactly used to the light side am i? Usually the ceiling is higher.’ Remus pouted crossing his arms, Logan chuckled again and adjusted his glasses.

“I see, One more query if I may?”, ‘Sure, what is it?’, “your proficiency in shapeshifting-“ Remus cut logan off, earning a short lived frown as he answered, ‘I’m not exactly Janus’ level, he can replicate to amazing detail. I can shapeshift into sides or parts of sides, but Janus would always tell me off for the wrong details. For example, missing the pawprints on Patton’s jumper, Getting the patches wrong on Virgil’s hoodie or forgetting to remove my eyeshadow. I can do it well though if I think about it for a few minutes before, especially if I have a picture of them. Problem is of course, I can’t hold full shifts for very long. My eyeshadow comes back, my hair messes back up, the clothing starts to become more like my own as I lose focus, I’m good but I’m better the less I do.’ Logan nodded, considering the information he had been gifted, he made a mental note to write that down after he dealt with the sides coming towards them.

‘You hear that Lo?’ Remus had heard the running too, taking a step behind logan and looking down towards the floor. He didn’t want to see any of them right now, especially Janus. Logan merely swiped his hair back, adjusted his tie and put his hands behind his back as he stood tall. He wasn’t in the slightest ashamed of his decision and acting like it was a key step in his head. “Remus, if you would, stand tall beside me. We are not to be looked down upon anymore, meet them at eye level and hold yourself as tall as you can. This is another step towards our goal.” Remus nodded, doing as instructed, finally lifting his head to see Patton storming towards them, the rest of them in quick pursuit.


	5. Chapter 5

Logan’s stance was something to be revelled at, between his unfaltering stone cold appearance to the soft smoke rolling behind him he held an intimidating aura around him, aware of it or not- Remus found it impressive. Hell, he was usually the annoying in your face kind of side, but right now he was a cowering mess, shakily stood slightly behind and beside the more confident side. Remus did however notice the brief flick of wavered confidence in Patton’s eyes as he saw Logan, and that was all Remus needed to remind himself to do what he loved: Scaring the living shit out of the others.  
As Patton approached logans gaze darkened, he didn’t look sorry or scared, he looked furious. Not visually by any means and that was what was so scary about it, he looked silently furious, the feeling radiating off of him and hidden behind his eyes. Logan seemed so collected yet ready to snap, it wasn’t completely out of the blue that Patton’s voice cracked slightly as he spoke up. _‘LoGan, what in goodness name are you doing Kiddo_?’, Patton asked with a mockery of his typically bright smile, at current his forced expression and kind voice was nothing short of menacing. Logan seemed to ignore him as he looked over the others. He was the tallest side, thus making looking over them relatively easy. He saw Roman’s stance too closed off to attack him, Janus’s eyes hidden beneath his hat out of shame or under Patton’s request he couldn’t tell. Janus’s eyes would glow when he used his more useful abilities- thus logan’s focus onto it. He saw Virgil’s face, it was full of fear and confusion, Virgil was easily the youngest side, developing during Thomas’ pre-teen years, he was likely unaware of what was going on or why everyone seemed to be keeping a step back from Patton, Logan spared a moments glance to him, looking him in the eyes as a silent warning not to step forward or say anything, Virgil seemed to at least acknowledge this and took a quiet step back.  
Logan considered his options, if this was done poorly he would end up the same way as the king was all those years ago. He doubts the twins were even aware of the familiarity of this scene, it being so long ago and yet partially before their being that wasn’t surprising, yet both of them seemed to have some subconscious understanding that this was a dangerous situation. They where both shaking, and while they each were trying desperately to keep their heads up, they each where failing miserably. Logan looked up and put one hand out from behind him, using it as an almost prop as he began to speak, moving it about and swaying It as he thought.  
“Look at us- all together again. Can you remember the last time we were all together this way Patton?”, Logan’s question was rhetorical and mocking, his eyes flashing a bright blue as they flicked up to Patton, a small gesture of warning to listen. “I’m sure you do, so let me remind you old friend that if I go down, I will be taking the primary functions with me. I am the brain; how effectively do you think you could stop me for long enough to not only ‘fix me’ but also keep everything Thomas needs to function?” Logan tilted his head, he had taken a few steps towards Patton, Logan wasn’t subtle, this was a threat that he could and would make sure that if Patton tried to split him it would end as badly as he possibly could. Patton seemed to understand by the scowl that washed over his face, everyone seemed to be holding their breath as Patton edged towards the line separating them. ‘ _Of course, Lo! How could I forget our big family being together- Oh golly could you imagine? Hmm I may be remembering incorrectly but- I believe on that day we made a deal there, buddy, do you remember the deal_?’ Patton tapped his chin innocently, this was clearly a show for roman and Virgil, logan had to stop himself from dropping his composure at the others irritating display, though based on their expressions, they didn’t believe it either.  
“Ah yes- The deal, you enforced. If I am remembering correctly this is the same deal you have broken” Logan paused and counted over a few of the side’s heads chuckling before continuing, “several times now. Should I recite the terms for everyone or shall we continue with why you came here?”  
Patton’s innocent look dropped to shock as he realised Logan was right, he had broken the deal- He gave a sideways look towards the three sides stood at his rear and sighed rolling his eyes looking back up and the other with pure unrestricted anger. ‘ _Of course, kiddo, what do you want to talk about_?’ Patton’s tone had dropped the innocent chirpiness it usually held and was becoming more sinister with every word.  
“As you can see, I have joined the darkside realm. I do not care for dark side, light side type mentalities but, for the purpose of this next task it holds place. I believe every side deserves to be respected, listened to, and heard. You don’t. This is my issue, and it is my intention to change that, you see?”  
Logan crossed his arms, looking down over Patton, almost daring him to break his sacred rule of not setting foot in the darkside realm. He saw Roman, Virgil and Janus look to each other with guilt, he saw Remus cowering behind him, then he saw a rat hiss at Patton. Remus finally seemed to stand a little taller as Patton shrieked, feeling vindicated and proud. Then Patton turned on his heel, taking roman by the sleeve, moving his free hand over his head in some undisclosed signal.


	6. Chapter 6

Before Logan knew it Janus’ arms had wrapped themselves around his arms and legs and one around Remus’s neck, Virgil walked over and whispered somethings into Remus’ ear, watching as he stood without fight as logan desperately pulled and fought against his own restraints. Patton had taken Roman with him when he walked off, not letting his precious lightside see what was going down. Logan felt himself fill with terror, watching as a black sludge began to leak from Remus’ mouth and nose. Logan turned to Janus, seeing his hat still low over his bowed head and began screaming at him, trying to pull and kick to no avail. “Now do you see? Do you see why this light and dark thing can’t happen?! Why we can’t keep doing this? You were there- YOU WERE THERE COWARD! LOOK AT WHAT YOU’RE DOING TO HIM” Logan fought more desperately, trying to both get free of the arms for his personal hatred of being touched but also to go and help the other side, seeing him now completely limp, safe for the arm holding him up by the scruff of his clothing. The arm didn’t look like an arm anymore, the more logan panicked and tried to see what was going on the more serpentine the arms looked. Logan began to hyperventilate, realising his glasses had dropped off in the struggle, he was forgetting himself to the panic. Logan had haphephobia, he didn’t like to be touched, it made him ache, burn and panic; he couldn’t stand it, Virgil seemed to notice and safe for the occasional pained look shot towards logan he did nothing. Absolutely nothing. Logan made a few more attempts to struggle as he saw the corners of his vision begin to black out, he stared up and Janus, his eyes lit and ablaze with fear and hatred towards the other. “YOU REMEMBER THAT DAY, I REMEMBER THE LOOK IN YOUR EYES AND I REMEMBER THE WAY YOU SWORE YOU’D NEVER BE LIKE **HIM**. TAKE A LOOK JANUS, TAKE A LOOK AT YOUR HANDYWORK. YOU TWO WERE FRIENDS FOR YEARS!” Logans voice began to get smaller and smaller as he passed out, “You all call me a robot, yet you can do **that** without so much as a second glance... If I see any of you again, I promise, I will be getting our voices heard and I will be destroying this Fucked up hierarchy.” Logan finished as he felt himself drop to the floor, not that it was much use to him now, he managed to look up to Janus seeing him staring back at him, his face red and covered in tears, Virgil being the same. Logan mustered all the strength he could and did the only thing he could think of. He sent Remus to his room, leaving a scorch mark in his place on the floor. Then it all went black.  
  
The moment Remus disappeared Janus collapsed to the ground, Virgil going over to logan and checking his pulse, sighing with relief once finding it he then wiped his face clean of tears and seeing the red inflammation on Logans skin from the restraints’ effect on him. Virgil walked over to Janus and sat with him, letting himself break down with the other side, both under the impression they had destroyed their previous friend, having been convinced by Patton it was better for Thomas. They cried for what seemed like ages until Logan began to stir. They stood and walked back the way they came, no longer able to face the crumpled heap of logic on the floor. Patton assured them logan would come back, he would come back because he couldn’t be alone. Virgil did his best to console Janus, trying to tell him it was okay, and they didn’t have much choice.

It was irrelevant to Janus, his friend was gone, and it was his doing this time, those words logan shouted at him rung like bells in his head and he couldn’t stand it. Janus went to his room without a word to Virgil, the anxious side being left to return to the living room, telling Patton what had happen and curious what logan had meant in his panic. He understood panic, but that was something else. The glint of joy in Patton’s eye when he told him what had happened frightened him now, Virgil realised he was paying attention to Patton’s eye instead of his understanding smile. A smile he would usually find so comforting he now couldn’t face.


	7. Chapter 7

Virgil looked at the remanence of black sludge on his clothes and placed a finger to it as he sunk out, it felt like oil- of all the things he expected to come out of Remus it wasn’t oil. He sat in his room in the dark and hugged himself, unable to bring himself out of the shock of what he’d done. He must have sat like that for hours, alone and in silence, contemplating what happened, a knock at his door gained his attention, he turned as the door open, Patton looking back at him from the frame holding a batch of brownies. Virgil’s fear melted away as Patton walked over and hugged him, sitting, and chatting for a while as Virgil ate. Patton always made him feel better- if he said there was a reason, Virgil should trust that as he’d never had any reason not to. That was easier anyway, it was easier to believe that than think of his Dad figure as anything sinister. **‘** **How’s J**?’, Virgil asked, worried for the answer. ‘Janus is fine, he was a little shook up, but I brought him some tea and we spoke for a little while. He felt guilty but I reminded him of his thoughts on selfcare and good mental health and how Intrusive thoughts are the exact opposite of that. Thomas can hardly be okay if he must deal with that, so we are just helping him out. And that’s our job kiddo!”, Virgil nodded, taking comfort in Patton’s sweet tone. He was right, Remus was not good for Thomas, if Janus agrees too then Virgil had to let it slide. He nodded and smiled, hugging Patton. ‘ **thankyou, I feel way better’** , ‘glad to hear it kiddo’.  
  
Logan sat there, coughing and panting as he regained consciousness, feeling around his arms and chest, almost hugging himself as he realised, he was still in one piece. He looked over where Janus had been holding him, seeing distinct red marks of irritation and a couple bruises beginning to form. He cursed internally as he remembered the series of events, hatred filling his chest. He was going to win this fight for the two of them, no matter what. That attack meant war, and they brought it on themselves. Logan sunk down to his room, seeing Remus still leaking fluid on the bed that he had summoned him onto and sighed with relief. He was alive and his trick had worked, Logan sat beside the other and began wiping the fluids as they would come, beginning to do his best to care for Remus, and bring him back to consciousness.   
His mind did wander to what would have happened if he’d of acted any later, Remus was in a bad way, he was pale, his colours on his outfit were faded and he was barely breathing. Logan shook his head from the thought and brought out books and blankets, doing his best to nurse his now only friend back to health.


	8. Chapter 8

Logan gasped as he struggled to pick Remus up, leaning the other over as he began to cough up the sludge. Logan near smiled in relief, rubbing the others back as he continued to cough in his unconscious state. He sighed as the last of the sludge seemed to come up and he laid Remus back down, standing and walking over to his clothes, ignoring the puddle that Remus had emitted. He took his tie off and looked to his arm, still red. He threw his tie across the room in anger; how *dare* they do something so heinous, so… Violent- So cruel. Patton had no right to be going after Remus like that. He was the one who was pushing the situation, Logan was thinking almost out loud to himself as he paced, running his hand through his hair and huffing. He was the one that changed the mindscape, he was the one that broke the rules, he was the one that left them. Remus did nothing wrong, certainly nothing worthy of that kind of punishment.  
Logan was furious, Patton had been a coward and sent lapdogs after Remus rather than dealing with the situation in a calm civilised manner and Logan was furious. He wasn’t even brave enough to do it himself, pulling the same tricks he did many years ago and manipulated the others into thinking they were doing the ‘right thing’.  
“For someone who represents morality he sure seems to lack any..” Logan muttered, his voice somewhere between a growl and a whisper, not wishing to disturb Remus’ rest. Not that he could, some part of him knew Remus would be out for a while.  
Logan spared a quick glance to Remus and sunk out, having retrieved his tie in his pacing.  
When he appeared in Patton’s room he stood near silently for a while, taking in what he could visually for reference later, he was observant, it was a skill that had proven useful on many occasions. Plus, if he paid enough attention and not too much moved around, he would be able to access this memory for further reference, leverage is leverage after all. 

Patton was sat on his bed, facing away from him seemingly unaware of his presence. This shocked Logan- typically it had been very hard to sneak up on the naive side, his ability to sense emotions gave near all sides away at a moment’s notice. Logan was typically the one who got away with it the most, the lack of true emotions allowed him a stealth held only by him. However, right now, he was angry. Logan was beyond angry, he was fuming and burning the carpet beneath him. Because of the lack of emotions, the ones taken from him many years ago, his form had to cope. It could in theory provide logic to Thomas without them but logan would see no point in existing without them, having no real-world impact made them all illogical. So, it used his electricity to compensate- when he would experience strong surges of emotion, he would begin to ‘spark’. A joke that was often thrown around was that he was short circuiting, or that he was crashing, Logan was not fond of those jokes. It made his emotions dangerous and explosive, meaning he had to learn how to control them better than others did.

Logan had to fight every instinct he had to not summon something to bludgeon Patton’s head in with, he wanted to, some part of him wanted to deal as much damage to the side as he had caused over the years- but that would fix nothing. Logan took a moment to collect himself and tossed the tie to Patton’s side, clearing his throat at the same time.  
Patton jumped at the tie, then turned to Logan, a poor attempt at an upset expression making its way to his face as he looked at logan staring back at him. Logan almost grinned as he saw his expression as it flicked to fear, it was a split second but a second he found surprising joy in. Patton must have noticed the blue blazing behind Logan’s eyes or the way the corner of the room was beginning to burn in his electric fuelled rage.  
‘ Logan! Kiddo... I was wondering when you would show up, gosh I was so worr- ‘  
“Drop the act Patton. I don’t care for it and you know exactly why emotional attacks wont work on me you self-obsessed monster”  
Patton looked offended for a moment, before letting the ruse drop, picking up the tie beside him and giving logan a blank stare.   
‘What do you want ?’  
“I will keep it brief for your benefit. I am renouncing my title of lightside and every title that comes with it.”  
Patton raised an eyebrow, curious and about to speak before Logan again cut him off.  
“That does of course mean the name you gave to me all those years ago. You can put Logan amongst your other failed projects Patton. The king, Thomas’ mental stability and now, a complete set of lightsides to do your dirty work. What you had them do to Remus out there? Was borderline psychotic Patton. Do you have no remorse for destroying another side?”  
Patton sat for a moment, his gaze changing from cold to irritated as Logic spoke further before turning to a twisted smile, meeting the other’s eyes.  
‘ Why would I have remorse over destroying all the bad parts of Thomas huh? He is better off without that filth anyways .’  
Logic had to bite his tongue to stop himself from attacking Patton there and then, instead he cleared his throat and met Patton’s gaze with his typical neutral expression, nothing but anger and hatred hidden behind his eyes however.  
“I trust you to know what defines a side as bad first-hand, Patton. I wonder what Thomas will think... Feeling some part of him, torn from his psyche? No longer having me to clear those memories from his mind? The way he will try to figure out what’s missing… And what it’ll do to roman- a mind cannot exist with only one half of something Patton, enjoy watching your pride and joy corrupt himself because of your poorly planned actions.” He watched Patton’s expression drop to slight concern then almost panic before continuing with a half-smile, “Regardless, I am simply here to inform you that I hold reign over the darkside realm now. I will fight to take down your fucked-up ideology and tyranny over the mind Patton. I will use every force at my disposal, and I promise to destroy every ideal you held so dear. What you did to him? I’m counting as an act of war against me and *my* sides and I will be returning the favour shortly. Until then, you can inform the others of my permanent absence and let them know of what you have begun.”  
Logan swiped his hair back and adjusted his glasses, turning slightly away from Patton before sinking out, “Until then.”  
Logan sunk back up in his room, sighing as he sat back beside Remus, gently checking the others pulse and continuing to work on cleaning the black sludge escaping him as it came.  
He looked at the sludge, it wasn’t blood- it wasn’t oil, it had a sharp smell and was an irritant. He gathered some up and put it into vials, ready to test later.


End file.
